


Some little ficlets for your ficlet needs

by A_mess_and_a_half



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on some prompts, Cuddles, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, and then angst later on because I hate myself, but for now, graphic depictions of sock stealing, gratuitous nudging, interactive introverts, just a bunch of fluff, lots of cuddles in the second one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mess_and_a_half/pseuds/A_mess_and_a_half
Summary: I went on a long plane flight, got some prompts from tumblr, and wrote some phan. Just a bunch of one shots.





	1. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly, I wrote this on a nine and a half hour flight with no sleep.

Why does no one ever talk about Dan’s eyes?

Okay, admittedly not the most productive thought Phil’s ever had in the middle of a live performance in front of hundreds of his fans, but it’s still a valid question. Frankly, Phil’s a little confused as to why he hasn’t had this thought earlier. 

Though, in his defense, it’s been a while since he’s seen Dan like this. And even during tatinof it had been different. Dan had been different. Still just a little more closed off, a little more restrained. But not now.

Here, on this stage, Dan was unapologetic. He fucking glowed, cheesy as that may be. And his fucking eyes. 

They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and right now Phil is incredibly inclined to believe them (whoever they might be). 

Because Phil loves Dan eyes just in general (though Dan would stand by their nonexistent boringness until his dying day) but right now Phil literally could not take his eyes off them. The way they seemed perpetually lit up, the way they danced every time he got a response from the audience. Dan was born to be on stage, and you could see it in his eyes just how much he loved being here. 

Also, brown eyes are so underrated? And Phil should probably be paying more attention to this whole show thing he’s got going on right now, but he’s already fallen this far down the rabbit hole, and the only way out is through the other end.

It really is unfair, because people are always telling him how beautiful Phil’s eyes are. Most of all Dan, who seems borderline obsessive at times, making sure Phil know exactly how many coulors they contained (it’s like a fucking kalidascope Phil, I swear to god, you were put on this earth to torment me with how gorgeous your eyes are.) 

But save for a few tumblr posts Phil hasn’t really seen anyone commenting about Dan’s eyes. No one talked about them. Phil didn’t talk about them. And suddenly this feels like the most important thing in the world right now. 

Dan turns to him, from where he was sitting on the central platform, clearly having finished giving whatever advice had to be given to- Phil snuck a glance back at the screen- Taylor about the boy she liked.

“Any final thoughts before we move on Phil?” And fuck, Phil haddn’t been paying attention, and for a brief second he panicked. Crushes, what did he know about liking someone. But the only thing that came to his mind was-

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” A hush falls over the room. Hundreds of people silent, only for a second. Dan freezes and Phil feels his cheeks go red, embarrassment mixing with shock as he tried to figure out how on earth he could salvage this situation because they couldn’t edit this out. They couldn’t just jumpcut to the next bit, they were live onstage in front of hundreds of fans. Fans who would tell the internet and Phil didn’t want this to be how they came out. Didn’t want it to be some slip up onstage that finally pushed their relationship out of the (admittedly thin) shadows. And the crowd had gotten so loud. A burst of indistinguishable noise and there’s no way they can weasel their way out of this one.

“Damn it Phil, you need to stop with this,” Dan turns to address the audience, “Phil keeps tryig to get me to admit that brown eyes aren’t boring. And sure, there are lots of interesting kinds of brown eyes but-“

And it’s not the best cover. It’s not even a particularly good one. But it’s something. And considering Dan had mere seconds to come up with an excuse for Phil’s slip, it’s pretty damn impressive.

Dan segues into the next question- something about university- and Phil makes sure to keep his mind on track until the end of the show because they cannot afford another Freudian slip tonight. Once it’s over though. Once the lights come back on, and they make their way back to the bus, Phil is going to make sure to get back to that whole “eyes” thing.


	2. Sock gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan steals Phil's socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun

The first time Phil notices, they’re less than a week into the American leg of their tour. He rolls gracelessly out of the cramped little bunk, bleary eyed and languid, despite the fact that he had slept in. Hell, Dan was up before him. And if you get out of bed or go to bed after Daniel Howell, then you should probably be nominated for queer eye or something. 

And yet here Phil was, stumbling into the lounge, where his boyfriend had draped himself across the couch with his computer like some sort of dramatic monarch. He was already dressed in his favourite striped jumper, some ripped jeans and a pair of brightly coloured mismatched socks. 

“Are those my socks?” Dan glances up, smiling softly in amusement.

“And good morning to you too Mr. Lester,” Dan drawls, sitting up slightly and tucking his feet under his legs. Phil smiles, dismissing the whole sock situation. He had probably just put them in Dan’s bag on accident while they were packing.

“I think we’ve known each other long enough you can just call me Phil,” He replies, flopping gracelessly down on the couch next to Dan, who promptly rearranges himself to lean against Phil’s side, humming a little in contentment. 

“I think that in a purely business relationship such as this one, it is important to keep up formalities, so as to not let it get to personal,” contrary to his words, Dan tilted his head back, getting a quick, somewhat awkward peck on the lips. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Dan scrolling mindlessly through tumblr while Phil merely relished the last few moments of calm before they had to start the day.

 

It was a few days later that Phil noticed his dwindling supply of socks. He knew for a fact that he had packed more then enough, so it was odd that he only had a few clean pairs left so early on. 

Phil sighs, tugging on one of his last pairs before making his way to the front lounge, where Dan was sitting in some bizarre and not at all ergonomic-looking position on one of the couches, his laptop balanced precariously between his knees.

“I think we’ve picked up an American sock gremlin,” Phil announces his arrival, settling down next to Dan and peering over his shoulder at the Wikipedia article currently occupying his attention. Dan hums noncommittally, engrossed in his reading about… Icelandic Christmas apparently.

Phil sighs, his eyes trailing off the screen to land on Dan’s feet, which were clad in a pair of dog print pink socks.

“Or maybe it’s a British sock gremlin,” Phil mutters under his breath, and Dan glances up at him.

“Sorry, what was that?” he asks, but Phil just shrugs. 

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” Dan shook his head at Phil’s explanation.

“Whatever you say, you strange, strange man,” Dan replies fondly, and Phil’s smile widens.

“You love me,” He says, nudging Dan a little with his shoulder. Dan nudges him back.

“Or maybe I’m just with you for the money,” Dan suggests, and Phil raises his eyebrows at the statement.

“And people say I’m obsessed with money,” Dan laughs a little.

“Well they aren’t wrong,” Phil nudges him a little harder.

“Says the man in a multi-hundred dollar shirt,” Dan gasps, affronted. 

They bicker back and forth for a while, until Dan is forced to put his computer down due to gratuitous nudging. And Phil makes a mental note to look into his British sock gremlin theory.

 

“You’ve been stealing my socks,” Phil accuses one night, after they finish an intense game of Mario Cart. And Dan glances up at him sheepishly.

“Have I?” he asks, only half-feigning innocence. Phil sets his controller down, turning his whole body to face Dan, and Dan mirrors the action, so that they’re both curled up in their respective seats, looking at each other from across the aisle.

“You have. Why?” Phil gets straight to the point. He’s not mad or anything. Just genuinely curious as to why Dan seems to have taken such a sudden liking to his socks. Dan sighs, his cheeks turning a subtle pink.

“Well, you remember when we were packing, and I said I thought I might have forgotten something but then I decided that I was just overreacting and that I hadn’t actually forgotten anything?” Suddenly it all clicks, and Phil doesn’t even bother to suppress his fond chuckle.

“Dan you could have just said that you had forgotten to pack socks and we would have bought new ones.” Dan’s cheeks turn from pink to red and he huddles down a little in his chair, trying to hide his shame. Phil laughs a little louder and pulls himself out of his chair, only to resituate himself awkwardly next to Dan. 

The chair was not built for two people and they’re both abnormally tall, so it’s more a chaotic tangle of limbs than anything else. But Dan finds a way to bury his head in the crook Phil’s neck, and Phil ends up with an arm looped around Dan’s hips, so neither of them really cares.

“Sorry I stole your socks,” Dan muttered, his voice sending vibrations up Phil’s neck that make him suppress a giggle.

“Well, it is a pretty serious crime. But I suppose I can forgive you. But only on the condition that you admit I won that game fair and square.”

“No actually. I’m not sorry I stole your socks, because you’re a filthy cheater.” Phil smiles, tightening his grip on Dan’s waist.

“Sock gremlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun. My tumblr is panicked-slytherin-phan for any interested parties.


	3. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds some glitter on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's really short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Dan doesn’t even notice it at first. It’s not exactly something he’s on the lookout for, so you can’t really blame him for spending the day with glitter on his face. It’s only when he’s brushing his teeth, before bed, and glances at the mirror at the right angle, that the light catches on the little flecks of colour that have affixed themselves onto his face.

“The fuck?” he mutters to himself, leaning in to get a closer look. “Where the hell did these come from?” For the life of him, Dan can’t figure out where the glitter came from. He hadn’t done anything with glitter since the 2016 crafts video, and that had been in their old house. 

Shrugging it off for now, Dan scrubs as much glitter off his face as he can. He would take a shower in the morning to wash of any lingering glitter pieces. Then he would try to find the source of the mysterious glitter.

 

As it turned out, Dan didn’t have to look very hard. He got out of his exceptionally long shower at 11:30 to discover a note left by Phil on the kitchen counter. “Gone to pick up Indian food for lunch (from that place you really like that doesn’t do delivery) I’ll change the sheets when I get back. Love you- Philly L.” 

Dan feels a fond smile tug at his lips as he fold up the note and puts it back on the counter. They hadn’t had Indian in a while, and Phil had mentioned yesterday that he had been craving it, so Phil must have taken his shower as an opportunity to go get it without Dan’s protesting.

Decidedly, Dan makes his way to “Phil’s” room. The least he can do is change the sheets while Phil is out.

It’s at about the point where Dan’s pulling off the sheet that he realizes exactly where the glitter came from. “Phil, what the fuck?” he mutters, leaning in to inspect the damage. This is going to be a bitch to wash out. 

Removing the duvet from the cover, Dan shakes them both out, and a veritable cascade of glitter falls onto the bedroom floor. How is it even possible that Phil had made this much of a glittery mess?

Dan is pulling the pillowcases off when he hears the door open and a familiar voice yell “I return bearing food!” Dan deposits the pillows and pillowcases on the floor before yelling back. “You’re the best Phil! Could you come in here for a second?”

A few seconds later Phil appears in the doorway, Indian food-free and confused. “What’s up Danny?”

“Why is there glitter everywhere?” Dan demands, gesturing vaguely towards the bed, which had been stripped except for the bottom sheet, which is covered in glitter. 

Phil stares at it blankly for a moment, before realization dawns and his mouth turns to a sheepish smile.

“Well, you know how I just filmed that slime video?”

“Yeah, I don’t see what that has to do with glitter,” Dan replies, still lost. 

“Well, I thought that it might be cool if, in addition to the glow in the dark thing, I also added, ya know, glitter,” Phil mutters the last few words, but Dan still catches them.

“Phil!” he shrieks, and Phil has to stifle a laugh. “If you knew you would be using glitter why did you do it on the fucking bed?”

“I didn’t think of it!” Phil tries to defend himself but at this point he’s laughing too hard for Dan to take him seriously, and before long they’re both suppressing giggles. 

“Fine. But you’re cleaning it up,” Dan decides, waling past Phil, who rolls his eyes at him. 

“Can we at least have lunch first?” He asks, trailing after Dan back to the kitchen.

“Of course we’re eating lunch first, I’m starving,” Dan replies, pulling the boxes of food out of the plastic bags. Phil did a happy little jump once he was sure Dan was looking and Dan shook his head a little. 

“I love you, you spork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you had fun. If you're for whatever reason interested, my tumblr is panicked-slytherin-phan (still don't know how to make a hyperlink. I need help) Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed whatever that was. My tumblr is panicked-slytherin-phan if you're somehow interested. (I don't know how to make a hyperlink I have the technological know-how of a dazed badger) So yeah. Have an excellent day/night!


End file.
